It Has Begun
by KaguraKishimoto
Summary: The zombie virus is sweeping through Konoha. Hinata is on the run and trying to stay alive after watching her family turn. In her travels she meets a man. She is wary on trusting him, but she is in need of a team mate and he seems trustworthy enough. Will they kill each other or will they become a team? Lets find out. (My first story EVER!) A/U
1. Painful memories and a new face

(My first story. This one is short, because I am not sure if I should continue it! I would really love it if everyone who reads this gave me some feedback. If you want me to continue this story, please let me know. I hope you enjoy!)

 **April 9, 2015, 4:23 PM, Konoha**

 _Run._

That's all that went through my mind. _Fucking run._

My name is Hinata. I just witnessed my little sister get devoured by my mother and father, or...what I thought was them. From the lifeless look in their eyes I could tell that my mom and dad were no longer in this world, but their vessels had succumb to the virus.

 _It was only a matter of time,_ I thought. They worked for a pharmaceutical company that was researching a potential cure for the zombie virus. They were around infected people all day, for weeks at a time. They came home on occasion.

 _It was only a matter of time._ I ran as fast as I could from the place I once called home. I smashed my parents head in the a near by table lamp to _try_ and make an attempt to save my baby sister, but...she already turned. It was so fast I couldn't comprehend what was happening. I watched in horror as my sister retched and reached for me. Her eyes looked hungry, the sounds she made were terrifying, and the slow way she shambled toward me felt so unreal.

I couldn't kill her. Not my sister, so, like the coward I am, I ran, and I didn't stop.

 **April 14, 2015, 9:12 AM, Konoha Forest**

I awoke to leaves rustling. I shot up from my sleep immediately on the defense. I grabbed my machete that I had come across in my travels. My weapon was at the throat of a man. He was blonde and looked around my age. His clothes were tattered, his face dirty and wielded a tire iron.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not gonna hurt you! Please, I just wanted to see if you're all right?" he pleaded. He sounded genuine, but how the fuck would I know. One thing I have learned from being on my own is: _Trust no one._

With my blade at his throat, I demanded, "Drop your weap-"

 _Thunk._

My eyes widened. _He actually did it, and before I could even finish._ I stared at the tire iron for a few seconds before slowly looking back to him with a questioning look.

He gave me a bright smile, and rubbed the back of his head with his left hand, while happily telling me, "I told you I didn't want to hurt you, miss! I just haven't seen another live person in awhile and wanted to see if you were okay!" He gave a shy giggle. I couldn't help by snicker at him. _Why is he explaining himself to me? He doesn't even know me. I could kill him right now, and he doesn't even seem to care._ I slowly lowered my machete. Relief flooded over his face, "Thank you, miss," he exclaimed, "what's your name?"

"H-Hinata Hyuga." I replied, shyly. My badass act now flushed away.

"Well, Hinata, its nice to meet you!" the man said excitedly, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

 _Naruto..._

 **-** **Soooo, what do you guys think? This is my first time EVER writing so I need some feed back. Should I continue writing this or no?** **Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. A little bit of Naruto in my life

**(Thank you everyone! I'll try my best to make this a great story for you! This chapter is going to focus on Hinata and Naruto building a bond together. I promise, it will get better and more action packed, but I really want you, the readers, to see the character development, and feel like you a forming a bond with them yourselves. Thank you!)**

 **April 14, 2015, 9:45 AM, Konoha Forest**

 _Naruto..._

We walked together in silence. I kept my distance from him. He insisted on taking the lead, saying, "Don't worry, your knight in shining armor is here!"

I wonder how he is taking all of these in such stride. It seems like it doesn't even bother him that we can be a potential meal for the flesh hungry monsters roaming around.

I stare at his back at he walks in front of me, _At least he's not bad to look at,_ I thought as he sauntered ahead of me. I wonder, _What happened to him? Does he have a family he is looking for? Why does he want to stay with me?_

"So, Hinata, what's your story?" He said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"I-uh- I don't really want to talk about it," I say quietly, "and I don't really know you, Naruto. You could be leading me into a trap to kill me, for all I know." _It wasn't the first time someone has tried to,_ I think to myself.

He stops and turns around with a hard expression, "Look, lady, I may be goofy and weird and kind of a knucklehead, but I'm not a damn murderer! We need to help each other, and have each others back during this time! That's why I approached you back there! Even sleeping, you seemed like a decent person to spend this shit show with!" He exclaimed angrily, but my expression must have come to his notice because his voice softened, "Hinata, I have your back and you have mine okay? We can make it through this."

Maybe I'm crazy, but I believed him. I nodded I'm response and he gave me his bright smile and we continued ahead.

"Where are we going, Naruto?" I ask.

"We need to find food and water. After that we'll come back to the forest and settle in the trees. Sound like a plan, Hinata?" He said as he shot a smile at me.

"R-right." I say as I look down at my feet.

 _Why are you so easy to talk to, Naruto?_

 **April 14, 2015, 11:13 AM, Konoha General Foods Parking Lot**

"How are we going to get passed all of them?" I ask quietly so the shamblers can't hear us.

Naruto sighs as he says, "We'll have to go around them. There is a ladder on the west side of the building. We can climb up that and once we're on the roof there will be a door to get inside the building, and once we're in there we'll grab what we need and go."

"How do you know that will work?" I question.

He looks into my eyes, with that same bright smile on his face, "I use to work here before everything went to shit. I still have the key to get inside. It will work, Hinata, I promise. Just follow my lead."

I nod at him, and we slowly creep around the broken down car we were behind. There are at least twelve of them in our sights, which wouldn't be a problem for us to take out, but Naruto wants to do this quickly, so we are going try our best not to provoke a fight between us and the beasts.

As I go to creep around a cluster of five I feel an arm grab me, _No! No! No!_

Just as I was about to let out a scream and hand clamped over my mouth, and I hear Naruto say quietly to me, "Its okay. Calm down. Look to your right, do you see them?"

My eyes flick over to the area, and at first, I see nothing, but then it becomes clear. Low to the ground, dogs. Feral beast dogs. Two of them. Skin hanging off of them, covered in blood, sitting with their dead masters. _Oh my god._ I turn around to face Naruto, "What do we do?"

Narutos eyes are furrowed, "I don't know. We need to get into that store." He rubs a hand over his face and leans his back against the car, "I'm going to distract them." He says hollowly.

My heart skipped a beat, "No, Naruto!" I exclaimed, quietly, "We will just have to take them out." I raise my machete, "hopefully they go down, just like all the others, one blow to the head should suffice." I glare at Naruto, "You said you have my back, and I have yours."

He gives me a weak smile, and raises his tire iron.

As we go to stand we hear it.

 _BANG! BANG!_

We shoot back down behind the car, and give each other a look of confusion and horror. "What the hell was that?" I exclaim.

He holds up one finger and peaks his head around the car, and he is taking in the view he explains all that he sees, "There are two men. They are wielding guns. They shot down one of the dogs. Fuck! Fuck! Watch out, dude! Shit. They must have not seen the other dog, and it got that guys buddy."

 _BANG!_

"He got the other mutt. Should we help?"

"No! Trust no one, Naru-!" He cuts me off.

"Fuck, a roamer got him." He says quietly, "They're all swarming him. This is our chance, Hinata. Go!" He grabs my arm and lifts me from the ground. We take off the the side of the building, I watch Narutos feet so I do exactly as he. I turn to look at the man before he is out of sight, he sees me and reaches out a hand, like he is asking for help. I knew him.

 _Rock Lee...I'm so sorry._ I look for his friend that was on the ground, I already knew who it must have been, as I see the man my thoughts are confirmed, _Might Guy._

Tears well in my eyes as my childhood friend has his flesh torn from him.

"Hinata! Eyes forward! Focus!" Naruto yells at me.

"Sorry!" I say to Naruto. I shoot one more glance at Rock and mentally tell him that I am sorry.

Naruto makes me get onto the ladder first and follows after me. When we get to the roof we take a small break, and I walk over to edge of the roof to look down at Lee and Guy. I stare at them in sadness. Guy is already reanimated and shambling around lifelessly, but Lee has yet to become one with the virus.

"Did you know them?" Naruto asks.

"I did. I went to school with the younger boy. His name Rock Lee, but we all called him Lee. He always got so much shit for his bushy eyebrows and his bowl cut, but he was always nice to me, and we became fast friends. We hadn't talked much after graduation, but he sent me post cards from his travels with Guy." I say.

 _I wonder why they came back to Konoha. They must of heard of what was going on._

"So, uh... Who was that other man with him. Was it, um, like his lover?" I whip around to face Naruto. He has his hand behind his head and his cheeks are a little pink.

I scowl at him, "You're right about what you said earlier! You are a knuckle head!" I hear him say "Hey!" and glare at me, but I keep going, "The older man with him was his adoptive father. His name was Might Guy. He was a great man, and very kind hearted. Lee turned out a lot like him. Both of them cherished their friendships and the bonds that came with it."

I stare down at Lee's body as it began to twitch, "Naruto, we have to kill them. I won't leave them like how I left my sist-" I stop myself. There's a ball in my throat, and tears in my eyes. _I'm such a coward._

I feel a hand on my shoulder and a voice come after it, "I'm sorry, Hinata. If you want to put them out of their misery, then we will. First, we need to get supplies, okay?"

I nod and we continue on into store.

 **11:31 AM, Inside Konoha General Foods**

I am picking through the soups when I feel something approaching me, I whirl around and come face to face with my knight in shining armor. He gives me a big smile, "I got lots of good stuff!" He sets his duffel bag down to show me his findings, "I got some protein bars, energy bars, granola bars, few gallons of water, flint and steel from the camping section, some matches as well, ya know, just in case we feel lazy one night," He winks at me, which causes me to blush, "I also have some dried goods, jerky, and lots of other stuff. I think we're set for a little. Do you want anything in specific?"

I smiled at him, "You did a great job, Naruto. Thank you," I turn around to the soups, "Did you want tomato, or chicken noodle?" I ask.

He bends down to look at the small selection we have and says, "Fuck it, take 'em all." He scoops them all into his duffel bag.

"Ready to go, Hinata?" He says happily.

I smile at him and nod my head in agreeance.

 _For some reason it feels so much easier to cope with Naruto around._

 **7:56 PM, Konoha Forest**

We sit around our small fire deep in the forest, just staring at the flames, we haven't said much of anything since I had to put Lee and Guy down. I wouldn't let Naruto do it, I was the one that had to. He seemed like he wanted to protect me from something, though I don't know what. I sunk my machete into their skulls with out a second thought. _One day, I will have to go back and find Hanabi and execute her, as well._

I swallow my last piece of jerky, and inhale heavily. I look over and Naruto to find him already staring at me. I widen my eyes a little, as if to say, _What the hell are you looking at._

He smiles shyly and tells me, "I am so sorry, Hinata."

I drop my gaze, "No, Naruto, I'm sor-"

"Don't. It's not needed." He says.

I touch his hand softly for a second before pulling it away, "Thank you, Naruto."

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what do you guys think of this chapter? I wanna know your thoughts on it! (:**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


	3. Cowardice

**May 21st, 8:42 AM, Konoha Forest**

Naruto and I have become pretty comfortable in the forest. We've found a tent to reside in at night and sleeping bags. We have not yet seen another living person since Rock Lee and Might Guy. We have not lost hope, though. Someone is bound to be alive, just not in Konoha. We need to leave this place, but something is stopping us. Either its that this was our home, or that we're too afraid to see what else is out there. Maybe it is some where in the middle.

I'm sitting in the tent, sewing my ripped pant leg when I hear Naruto approach the tent, "Hey, are you decent?" he asks.

"One moment," I reply, as I grab our blanket and throw it over top of my lower body, "Okay, come on in." He unzips the tent door and crouches inside. His eyes meet mine and I find myself lost in them for a moment. They are so blue and beautiful. Bright and happy, yet a deep sadness is behind them. I understand why, I'm sure mine share the same sadness. I give him a small smile, "You okay?" I ask him gently. He gives me a chuckle and sits down. I don't try to push answer out of him, and just let him sit with me while I sew.

"I miss my family." I hear him say quietly. My heart clenches, for him and for my own family.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." I set my hand on top of his and he grasps it, "Would you like to tall about it?"

He let's out a long sigh, "Yeah...yeah, I would." I set my needle and thread down and give him my full attention. He has never spoken of his family before, and he has already done so much for me. He cares for me and protects me, I want to do something for him as well, "Go ahead. I'm all ears." I tell him, with a smile.

He smirks at me and begins, "I-I was at work when we heard the news. That the virus had spread to Konoha. They sent us all home and told us to lock everything and stay inside. I ran home as fast as I could. When I got there, the door was open, and apart of me knew." he clenches my hand that he is holding and hides his face, I touch his chin gently and guide his eyes back to mine. When they meet I see tears glistening in them. I stroke his cheek with my thumb, and he gives me a small smile. He clears his throat and continues, "When I got inside there was blood everywhere. A man I didn't know was on the ground in the living room, must have been the one that infected mom. I heard something upstairs and I ran to see. When I got there.." the tears flowed freely from his eyes now, and my heart is breaking for him, "When-when I got there m-mom was- she was- fuck!" I grab him and pull him to me. I rub small circles on his back as his cries into my chest, "She ripped him apart! I almost couldn't tell that is was my dad!" I 'ssh-ed' him quietly and kissed his forehead. I rock him back and forth gently and let him get it all out, "I killed her. I had to. She wasn't my mom anymore. I crushed dads head before he reanimated. I-I had to! I didn't want to, b-but I had to, Hinata!" he screams in anguish, and I realize that he is blaming himself.

My silent tears are running down my face even harder now. I pull his head back to I can look into his eyes, that are so filled with sorrow, I tell him, "You did what you had to do. You killed the monster, not the man. You are so strong, and so brave. You did what you had to do, damnit!" My voice is forceful, and he listening intently to me before letting his tears fall more and pulls me back to him.

We lay we each other until pur tears subside, "I will protect you no matter what, Hinata." he says quietly. I pull him closer to me and say, "And I will protect you, Naruto."

My knight in shining armor.

 **10:09 AM, Konoha Forest, Campsite**

I sit at the fire while Naruto rests. He fell asleep after what he told me. I didn't have the heart to wake him.

What he told me made me think of Hanabi, and what a coward I am. Yes, I killed my parents, but not my sister. I should have killed her, because it wasn't her anymore. I need to go back. Naruto killed his whole family, because he knew he had to. That is what made him brave. I clench my jaw and hang my head.

I have to go back. I have to kill my sisters monster.

 **10:23 AM, Campsite**

I grab my machete and turn to the tent. I ponder if I should tell him goodbye. I mean, we will probably never see each other again, but I promised I would protect him and him not coming with is the best way. He will be less likely to die this way.

With my mind made up, I turn my back to the tent, "Thank you, Naruto," I whisper, "Take care of your self, my knight."

I begin to walk in the direction of my sister.

I begin to walk into the nightmare.

 **11:45 AM, Konoha Entrance**

Its incredibly quiet. It makes me want to puke. I inhale, the air smells of death and rot. I ready my machete and slowly walk into the hell hole I grew up in.

The walkers are slow, so they are easy enough to bypass. I soon arrive at my home. Memories flood into my mind; the good, the bad and the horrible. I force my way to the door and make myself turn the handle. I immediately cover my nose and mouth and fight off the urge to vomit. M.mother and father lay on the ground decaying, just the way I left them. A tear rolls down my cheek and I go to find Hanabi.

I walk into the kitchen, and tap my machete on the the counter. At first I hear nothing, and the the gurgling groan of the monster hits my ears, "Hanabi," I call to it, "I've come to release you." I continue to tap my machete on the counter and call to the monster until in appears. When it rounds the corner I immediately begin to sob. "Oh, Hanabi..." I sob, "I'm so sorry I left you like this," I watch as the decaying thing that was once my sister shambles toward me. Its face has fallen and the bones underneath have started to show, its eyes are gone now completely decomposed. Maggots have their home in it now, "I'm going to fix this."

I walk toward it, and raise my machete, "I love you, little sister." In response I get a hungry groan, "I will see you in the next life."

I bring my machete down on its head and I hear a squish, instead of the crunch I expected. The walker falls tto the ground and I do as well. I am gasping for air, I feel like I can't fill my lungs quickly enough. I can tell I'm crying, but I feel nothing.

And then I'm smiling, laughing. I'm happy.

"You're free."

 **1:36 PM, Hyuga Household**

I don't know how long I am sitting there, until I rise to my feet. I walk to the door, and go to exit my home. I stop in the doorway and say goodbye before I walk to the street. I thought I was going to die when I came back to this place, but I didn't. Now I can return to Naruto, and at that thought I smile. He is going to be angry at me though. He's going to tell me how reckless it was to do this, but he will understand.

I'm halfway back to the camp now, and I am completely exhausted. I can't wait to sit around the fire with Naruto.

"Well, what to we have hear?" I hear mans voice ask.

I quickly turn around, on the defense, "Whose there?"

A figure walks out of the brush, "My name is Danzo, and my you are beautiful." he trills.

"Stay away from me." I grit out of my teeth.

He gives a menacing chuckles, "And what the fuck are you going to do about it? No ones around, bitch. You're all mine. Mine to do what ever the hell I want with."

Fears consumes me and I swallow hard. He charges me and I swing my machete at him, he dodges it with ease and pushes me on to my back, "Now be a good little bitch and be still!" he tells me as his breath fans my face, and I gag, his breath smells worse than a walkers decomposing corpse. I scream and fight with everything I have, managing to push him off, "Naruto! Naruto!" I scream, please hear me! Then I am shoved back to the ground.

Please, Naruto.

(I hope you all liked this chapter! Sorry I have been gone for so damn long! I will be getting back into this story now that I can wrote and upload it all from my phone!(: Well, let me know what you think! I love reviews from you all.)


	4. I'm sorry

**May 21st,** **2:16 PM, Konoha Forest**

I'm scared. I know what this man wants to do to me.

He grabs my legs and kick him in the face, which causes his mouth to bleed. I see it trickle down his chin, and it makes me happy. I'm not going down with out a fight. I quickly rise to my feet and begin running toward the campsite.

I know I said I would protect Naruto, that is why I left with out him, but as this man chases me all I think about is Naruto. I want to be in his arms, I want him to save me.

I feel Danzo grab me by my waist and pull me behind a tree. I kick and throw my weight around, and I know its futile. This man is twice my size.

"I said stay still!" he yells at me. He smacks my cheek and tears well in my eyes. I let out a sob.

"Naruto...Naruto!" I cry out. I hear the man above me chuckle darkly, and his hand covers my mouth.

"No one is coming for you, bitch. Now shut the fuck up." He begins tearing at my clothing, starting with my shirt, "I want to see what's underneath all this covering." he let's out slowly. I clench my jaw and wiggle my arm out from underneath his leg. I bring it up and claw his face. I see blood coming to the surface and I hear him growl at me. I feel another hand collide with my cheek, "Don't fucking try that again, or I will be much more rough than need be." He pins my arms above my head, and I feel myself slowly begin to give up.

' _Naruto...'_

I hear running along the leaves, and then my arms are no longer pinned above me. I feel no weight in top on me. Am I dead? Did I faint? I hear the man grunting and skin connecting with skin. I lean up and gasp, "Naruto!"

He does not turn to look at me, and I watch the scene before me. Naruto is on top of Danzo. His fist is connecting to the mans face over and over again. Danzo's face is swollen and blood is spattered across his cheeks.

Naruto gets off the man, and grabs him by the collar of his shirt, "I am going to make you pay for what you tried to do to her." he growls lowley. He begins to drag him in the direction of Konoha.

"Naruto?" I call to him, "Naruto, what are you doing?" He does not respond to me, and I follow after him. I look down at Danzo and his eyes are unfocused. I glare, and spit at him. I walk to Naruto's side, "Naru-"

"Not now." he says, angrily, "We'll talk later." His eyes are on me, and they are pissed. I'm not use to it, when Naruto looks at me he has gentleness in his eyes, not anger. My heart clenches and I look to the ground as we continue to walk.

 **2:57 PM, Konoha** **Gates**

Naruto throws the man into the middle of the road, and punches him in the face once more, "Stay there, motherfucker." He growls. Naruto walks over to one of the stands and grabs a rope. He walks back over to Danzo and begins to bind his legs and hands together.

Dabzo starts to laugh, "What are you gonna do, kid?" he spits out some blood, "Kill me?"

Naruto shakes his head and walks past me. He grabs a piece of wood and begins to hit the tin on the shops. I stare at him and he turns his head slightly towards me, "Go to the gate. Get ready to close it." I nod my head and run to the button on the wall. I turn back and the scene unfold.

He continues to hit the wood against the wall, "No." he says, calmly.

 _groan..._

I hear the first walker, and my heart begins to race, but Naruto shows no emotion. More walkers round the corner, and I begin to worry. There are at least ten of them now.

Naruto drops the piece of wood, and walks toward me, saying, "No. I'm not going to kill you, but they are." he turns back around toward Dazno, and yells, "Its been awhile since they've had a meal! I'm sure they'll be nice."

"Fuck you! Fuck y-" Danzo was cut of by the first walker clamping its hungry mouth over his throat. I close my eyes tightly.

"Close the gate, Hinata." Naruto says, coldly. I press the button and run out of the gate, afraid to be trapped inside.

Naruto says nothing and continues to walk toward camp. I run to his side and grab his hand, but he pulls it a way and walks ahead of me, not too far, but enough to put some distance between us. My eyes sting and I feel the tears, but I bite them back and continue forward.

 **5:17 PM, Campsite**

I sit by the fire and sharpen my machete, which I found on the way back to camp. Naruto sits across from me. We have not said a word to each other. I decide to break the silence, "I'm sorry." I say, with my eyes to the ground.

No reply.

My eyes flick up to him, and he is staring at the fire. I begin again, "Naruto, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for causing you trouble, and putting you in harms way. I jus-"

"Putting me in harms way?" he spits out harshly, "Hinata, do you know what that fucked up piece of shit would have done to you, if I wouldn't have heard you calling for me?" he stand and kicks a piece of wood across the forest, causing me to flinch, "We're suppose to protect each other, not abandon one another!" he yells at me.

I stand to my feet, "I _was_ protecting you!" I screamed back.

He comes to stand in front me, "How is you almost being raped protecting me, Hinata?" he asks me, harshly.

I roll my eyes and turn my back to him, "That's not what I was protecting you from, idiot."

"Then what the fuck were you protecting me from? Huh?!" his voice is colder than a winter day.

My hands clench and my eyes snap shut, trying to hold back the tears. I whirl around and scream in his face, "I went back to kill my sister!" The tears flow freely down my face, "I didn't want you to get hurt returning back to that hell hole! I care about you too much! I did it on my own because it was my burden to bare!" I sniffle, "You've already done so much for me, Naruto. I-I don't want you to die. I want to protect you, too."

Silence.

I go to walk passed him, but he grabs my arm and pulls me into his arms, "Hinata...Hinata, I'm sorry. I thought you left me, just because. I didn't know. I'm sorry." He kisses my forehead, and pulls me back to look into his eyes, "I care about you, too, Hinata Hyuga."

And then our lips meet. Soft and slow. Our lips mold together perfectly. My body feels like a fire has spread threw it, and I throw my arms around his neck and pull him closer. He snakes his arms around my waist, and rubs his thumbs on my tailbone. My lips part and he slides his tongue in my mouth, making me moan. He moves his hands to my hips and massages them. I pull alway from his lips and start feathering kisses down his neck until I get to the soft spot where the neck and shoulder meet and I bite down. He let's out a low groan and lifts me up by my ass. I wrap my arms and legs around him and bring my attention back to his lips.

He and I gasp for air. My head is spinning. I feel wetness pooling between my legs. He sets his forehead on mine and smiles, "Never leave me again. Please." he says.

I give a small giggle, and grab his face, kissing him once more, "Never again, my knight." His eyes are peaceful now. He smiles at me and pulls me into one last hug.

He guides me down to the ground and I sit in between is legs, with my back to him. He wraps his arms around me and kisses the side of my head before whispering in my ear, "Oh, and we're definitely finishing that later." A shiver runs down my spine, as he bites my ear.

"I'd love that." I say back to him.

( _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I really enjoy writing this story for you(: love you all. Thank you for encouraging me! Next chapter will be up soon!)_


End file.
